Ambrosia de Laranja
by xAkemihime
Summary: Ambrosia, um manjar dos deuses, aquele doce com um sabor divino. Aquele sabor que vinha dos lábios da sua deusa, da sua Nami. - SaNami


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda (aquele lindo).

Ainda não consigo escrever nada pesado com essa série, portanto tá bem fluffy, bem amor rs.

* * *

Ambrosia de Laranja

A navegadora prendeu os longos cabelos no alto da cabeça e se abaixou, enquanto erguia a mão contendo um regador, molhando sua laranjeira. Quem passasse por perto dela naquele momento, veria nos olhos da mulher o carinho que ela tinha para com aquele simples pé de laranja.

Ficara dois longos anos afastada daquele navio e agora, que finalmente se encontraram, queria dar total dedicação às suas laranjas. Às laranjas de Bellemere.

– Sanji-kun! – Nami chamou pelo loiro, se levantando e olhando ao redor, em busca do cozinheiro.

– Nami-swaaaan!

Nami sorriu ao ouvir de longe a voz apaixonada de Sanji.

Ela quase se esquecera. Quase se esquecera daquele jeito bobo e romântico de Sanji. Aquele jeito que, para confessar, ela sentira falta, muita falta. Não só de seus mimos e sua comida maravilhosa, mas daquela personalidade engraçada, encantadora... E ao mesmo tempo bem irritante.

– Chamou, mademoiselle? – Rapidamente o loiro se aproximou dela, quase se ajoelhando aos seus pés.

– Sim, apenas estava pensando se você não poderia preparar algo bem delicioso com essas laranjas que colhi. – Ergueu uma cesta contendo algumas laranjas maduras que acabara de pegar.

– Pode deixar comigo, Nami-swaaan! – Exclamou Sanji, beijando-lhe as mãos, apaixonadamente. Logo ele pegou a cesta com as laranjas e foi para a cozinha.

Assim que Sanji viu as frutas, soube exatamente o que fazer. Pegou mais alguns ingredientes e foi espalhando-os pelo balcão da cozinha. Já totalmente focado em seu trabalho.

– SANJI, COMIDA! – O homem desviou os olhos do caldo de laranja que já fervia no fogo, virando-se para Luffy, que acabara de entrar na cozinha, com o estômago roncando. Ele sempre estava com o estômago roncando.

– Oi, você acabou de comer, Luffy! – Ralhou com o capitão, que fez uma careta.

– Ah, mas eu ainda estou com fome... – Choramingou, massageando a barriga. Vendo que Sanji havia voltado com sua atenção para a panela, Luffy se aproximou, curioso. – O que está fazendo? Ah parece delicioso!

– NÃO É PARA VOCÊ! – Gritou com o moreno. – É para a Nami-swan.

– Ah Sanji... Me dá um pouco! – Luffy insistiu, ainda olhando para o que o loiro estava cozinhando. Ergueu a mão, tentando alcançar a alça da panela, mas Sanji foi mais rápido, dando um belo chute no capitão, deixando-o do outro lado da cozinha.

– NÃO! Você comeu há pouco tempo, vai esperar o jantar seu merda! – Exclamou furioso. Luffy era um saco sem fundo, literalmente. Mas nunca, nunquinha, ele iria deixar o moreno comer do delicioso doce que estava preparando para sua linda navegadora.

Depois de algum tempo, em que finalmente tinha conseguido retirar Luffy da cozinha e voltar para seu trabalho, Sanji ouviu a porta do local ser aberta.

– Ah, Nami-san, bem na hora! – Disse o loiro ao ver Nami entrar no cômodo. Ele rapidamente abriu a geladeira e retirou de lá um pote contendo o doce que havia acabado de terminar.

– Você fez? – A navegadora sorriu, olhando curiosa para o doce, sentando-se à mesa.

– Aqui está. – Sanji inclinou-se, depositando o doce e um pequeno prato com talher à frente dele na mesa, para Nami. – Ambrosia de laranja, a comida dos deuses para a minha deusa, Nami-swan! – Disse, sem conter a voz apaixonada enquanto a servia.

Nami o ignorou como de costume, logo provando o doce que o cozinheiro havia feito.

Céus, como ela sentira falta da comida daquele homem. Os sabores da laranja levemente adocicada com canela e mais alguma coisa que não conseguia identificar, explodiram em sua boca. Era forte e ao mesmo tempo suave, aquele tipo de comida que você não consegue parar de comer. Uma delícia. Mas tudo o que as mãos habilidosas de Sanji preparavam era sem dúvida de dar água na boca, maravilhoso.

– Está delicioso! – Disse, enquanto ainda saboreava a ambrósia lentamente, querendo aproveitar o sabor e todas as sensações que ela lhe causava.

Sanji esboçou um enorme sorriso, com os olhos um pouco marejados, claramente emocionado. Afinal, receber um elogio de uma mulher era algo inteiramente prazeroso para aquele cozinheiro.

O loiro não disse nada durante algum tempo, dando espaço para a navegadora terminar de desfrutar de sua comida.

Assim que ela terminou, fitou o prato agora já vazio e levemente sujo.

– Bem, acho melhor eu lavar essa louça, obrigada pelo doce, Sanji-kun! – Sorriu, se levantando.

– De modo algum, Nami-san! – Sanji disse rapidamente, se levantando junto com ela. - Não vou deixá-la sujar suas belas mãos com isso! Deixe para aquele Marimo preguiçoso cuidar disso!

Nami suspirou.

– Não, você cozinhou e só eu comi, deixa que eu lavo. – Disse num tom que deixava claro que não queria discutir aquilo novamente.

Sanji consentiu, embora a contragosto, enquanto a mulher já se encaminhava para a pilha de louça suja que a esperava, começando a lavá-las calmamente.

O loiro ficou observando-a em silêncio, pensando que apesar de Nami ter mudado muito fisicamente, seu temperamento ainda era o mesmo, sua personalidade não havia se alterado. E ele se alegrava por isso, gostava daquela mulher explosiva e encantadora que ela era. Sempre gostou.

Sem pensar muito foi se aproximando a passos lentos da navegadora, deixando a distância entre eles mínima, de modo que seus corpos estavam praticamente colados. A mulher estava de costas para ele, e até então lavava a louça suja calmamente. Porém ao sentir a respiração do homem tão próxima de si, parou o que estava fazendo e se virou, fitando Sanji que também a olhava.

– Sanji-kun... O que está...? – Sua pergunta morreu, ao ver o braço do homem se erguer próximo ao dela, e retirar lentamente o prato molhado das mãos de Nami, deixando-o ao lado dela no balcão, não deixando quebrar o contato visual que mantinham.

– Nami-san, senti saudades. – Murmurou o cozinheiro.

Essa era a hora em que Nami certamente bufaria e sairia de perto do homem, dizendo coisas nada sutis.

Mas ela não fez nada.

Então Sanji, ainda mantendo seu tom sério e correndo o risco de apanhar feio da navegadora, resolveu cortar a distância entre os dois, selando seus lábios aos dela em um curto beijo. Ao afastar sua boca, fechou os olhos, já prevendo a reação exagerada que certamente viria de Nami.

Mas não veio.

Novamente o silêncio se fez presente entre os dois. Nami se mantinha de olhos fechados, e Sanji se perguntou se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela. Porém quando o loiro estava prestes a abrir a boca para perguntar se estava tudo bem, a mulher finalmente reagiu.

– Ah dane-se! – Exclamou, segurando na gola da camisa de Sanji e puxando-o para um segundo beijo. Porém, diferente do primeiro, este foi mais longo. E apesar dele estar surpreso com a atitude da navegadora, não pensou duas vezes em retribuir o beijo, sua língua pedindo passagem pela boca dela, que logo foi concedida.

Os braços do homem circundaram a cintura de Nami, enquanto ela afagava de leve seus cabelos.

Céus, aquilo era melhor do que Sanji sempre sonhava!

Os beijos se tornavam mais intensos, com aquele sabor característico da ambrosia de laranja que acabaram de comer sempre presente entre eles. Aquele sabor dos deuses. Aquele sabor da deusa de Sanji, da sua navegadora.

Então de repente Sanji sentiu a mulher a sua frente se afastar, quebrando o contato entre eles. Ele fitou-a com a respiração descompassada e sem entender sua atitude.

– Até mais, Sanji-kun. – Nami piscou para ele, logo saindo da cozinha, rumo ao seu quarto.

Sanji suspirou profundamente, esboçando um sorriso bobo em sua face. Aquele sorriso apaixonado que só o loiro é capaz de dar.

Ele achava que todas as mulheres o enlouqueciam, mas estava errado. Era ela, aquela navegadora, de madeixas peculiarmente alaranjadas e com beijos com sabor de ambrosia, que o deixava louco, perdidamente apaixonado.

E no final das contas, Sanji sabia que Nami o amava.

À sua maneira bem diferente, mas o amava.


End file.
